


Ikaw Na Nga

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Halos buong buhay ni Kyungsoo ay nasa pag-aartista. Kelan naman kaya siya magkakaroon ng happy ending niya labas sa kanyang mga drama at pelikula?





	Ikaw Na Nga

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello!
> 
> Happy Araw ng mga Puso sa ating lahat! Kahit kaisoo lang naman talaga ang masaya sa araw na 'to charot
> 
> Una sa lahat, gusto ko na mag sorry in advance. Hindi po ako expert sa showbiz. Magaling lang ako mangalap ng tsismis kaya naman pagpasensyahan nyo na kung may inaaccuracies man sa kwentong ito. Nagresearch ako ng konti pero hindi ko masasabing sapat na iyon.
> 
> Pangalawa, sana maenjoy niyo tong kwento na nagmula sa prompt na _Celebrity!AU kung saan ang akala ni Kyungsoo na parte ng script ng drama nila ni Jongin ay mauuwi pala sa katotohanan--mas naunahan pa ni jongin na alukin si kyungsoo na maging boypren niya irl kesa sa script ng pinagbibidahan nilang drama._ yes ginawa ko siyang girl!soo kasi bakit hindi? HAHAHA ganda ganda kaya niya she needs more love
> 
> the only valid het ship ay het!kaisoo charot HAHAHA
> 
> At pang huli, kaisoo padin 5ever. yan ang tsaa
> 
> Okay! So hindi ko na kayo dadaldalin pa ^^ go na!

Meet Kyungsoo Do. Siya lang naman ang isa sa mga premyadong artista ngayon sa bansa sa kabila ng kanyang edad na halos kalahati ng iba pang mga kasama sa hanay. Nagsimula siya sa industriya nung siya ay anim na taong gulang lang ngunit nakuha niya ang puso ng lahat ng mamamayang Pilipino sa kanyang pagganap sa teleseryeng Anghel sa Baryo.

 

At dahil dito siya ay binansagang Pambansang Anghel at ang kanyang official na pangalan ng kanyang mga fans ay Wings.

 

Simula noon, naging kaliwa’t-kanan na ang kanyang mga naging acting projects. Sumunod na dito ang mga endorsements at guestings sa kung saan-saang mga shows. Noong pinagdiwang ng buong bansa ang kanyang debut, si Kyungsoo ay meron na siyang 7 pelikula, 7 teleserye at sandamakmak na billboards na mukha niya ang bida. Walang sinuman ang hindi nakakakilala sa kanya. Household name na si Kyungsoo Do, ika nga nila.

 

Maliban sa kanyang aking galing sa pag-arte at natural na maamong ganda, madami ang humahanga sa kanya dahil sa kanyang taglay na kabaitan. Lahat ng nakatrabaho na ng dalaga ay puro papuri lang ang meron para sa kanya. Ni minsan, hindi ito nalate sa trabaho, lahat ng staff ay hindi niya nakakalimutang batiin at nakikinig siya sa kung ano man ang sabihin ng direktor sa kanya.

 

Ilan lamang ‘yan sa mga accounts ng mga tao sa industriya.

 

Mahal na mahal siya ng kanyang Wings at kahit na hindi siya gaya ng iba na madalas ang mga pa fan event, nadadama naman nila ang pagpapahalaga ng aktres sa kanila. Hindi ito nakakalimot na magpadala ng kanyang handbaked na pastry sa tuwing alam niya na may mga pagtitipon sila at siya na din mismo ang nagsasabi sa kanilang mga dumadayo sa site na umuwi na at mag-ingat kapag alam niyang gagabihin sila sa shooting.

 

Sadyang maalaga at mapagmahal si Kyungsoo at dahil dito noong ika-24 na birthday niya, sinimulan na siyang asarin ng mga kaibigan na maghanap na ng asawa at magretire na pagsapit ng kanyang 20th anniversary sa showbiz, dalawang taon mula noon.

 

At parang mga kabute na nagsilabasan ang lahat ng lalaki na diumano ay ang love interest ng Pambansang Anghel.

 

Sa dami ng mga pangalan na lumabas, isa sa mga pinakamatunog ay ang modelo na si Sehun Oh. Nagkakilala ang dalawa sa isang photoshoot para sa clothing brand na ineendorse ng aktres. Naging kapansin-pansin ang pagiging close ng dalawa kaya naman hindi na nakakagulat na isipin ng sino man ang makakita sa kanila na meron silang espesyal na pagtangi sa isa’t-isa.

 

Pero hindi alam ng nakararami na ang pamilya Do at pamilya Oh ay naging magkapitbahay bago pa man lumuwas sa siyudad ang mga Do para sa career ng kanilang unica hija. Madalas magkalaro si Kyungsoo at Sehun noon kaya hindi mahirap na maging close sila lalo na at iisang mundo na lang ang ginagalawan nila. Kalaunan ay dineklara na ni Sehun na sila ay best friends forever.

 

Tinatawanan na lang nilang dalawa ang lahat ng mga bagay na nagpapatunay diumano na matagal na silang nasa isang relasyon. Lingid din sa kaalaman ng lahat na may nobya na itong si Sehun, isa ring modelo at nakilala niya sa isang fashion show sa Shanghai. LDR muna sila habang may commitments pa sila pareho.

 

Nagtataka nga si Kyungsoo kung bakit walang naghihinala na parating pumupunta si Sehun si China pag libre siya.

 

Maliban kay Sehun at sa mga dati niyang nakatrabaho, lahat ng mga lalaking nalink kay Kyungsoo ay ni hindi niya nakausap ng personal kaya naman ang kanyang mga Wings ay naging abala sa pagkontra sa mga issue na lumalabas at pinagtatanggol siya sa mga paratang ng mga walang magawa sa buhay.

 

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanila pero sa totoo lang, hindi naman siya apektado sa mga lumalabas na balita. Nakatuon talaga sa kanyang acting career at sa alagang aso na si Meokmul. Kuntento na din siya sa simple kahit nakakapagod niyang buhay. Mahal niya ang kanyang trabaho at ang kanyang mga taga suporta.

 

Kaya naman noong may bagong lumutang na pangalan na nililink sa kanya, hindi ito pinansin ni Kyungsoo. Halos linggo-linggo na lang may ganitong balita. Sanay na siya at ipinagkibit-balikat na lang ito. Naririnig na niya ang pangalan na Jongin Kim, ilang beses na din. Sa pagkakaalam ni Kyungsoo, siya ang grand prize winner ng Dance Universe sa latest na season nito.

 

Ayon sa balita, madami ang nagsasabing opposites ang kanilang mga image; Si Kyungsoo ay isang anghel at itong si Jongin ay parang dinadala ang kanyang mga manunuod sa impyerno dahil sa mga hot performances nito.  _ Ahh, okay _ . Hindi na nag-abala ang aktres na magresearch pa tungkol kay Jongin. Ni anino nga ng dancer ay hindi pa niya nakakasalamuha.

 

Pero nagtaka siya ng biglang binanggit ito ni Sehun noong isang beses na dumalaw ang binata para manghingi ng pagkain.

 

“Hoy Bes, nakita mo na ba to?”

 

Ani Sehun sabay tutok ng smartphone niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Halos maduling na ang dalaga sa sobrang lapit ng telepono sa mukha niya kaya tinulak niya palayo ang braso ng best friend at nakakunot noo. “Paano ko makikita eh puro ilaw lang nakatutuok sa mata ko?”

 

Umirap lang si Sehun at iniliagay na sa maayos na distansya ang smartphone niya habang inaabot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin. Bulag siya pag wala ang mga iyon. Ang unang bumungad sa kanya ay ang headline na:

 

**Kyungsoo Do at Jongin Kim, ang Bagong Love Team na Siguradong Mamahalin ng Buong Bansa**

****  


“Uhm…” sakto namang tumunog ang telepono ni Kyungsoo, ang kanyang ringtone para sa manager na si Baekhyun. Agad siyang tumayo at iniwan si Sehun sa hapag kainan.

 

“Ate B? May schedule ba ako ngayong araw?”

 

_ “Wala be pero itong S Ent talaga na to! Nakakagigil!” _

 

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo dahil stressed nanaman ang manager niya dahil sa kumpanya kung saan siya nakapirma ng 3-year exclusive contract, ang Sun Entertainment. “Anong meron, ate?”

 

_ “Nagdesisyon na sila para sa next project mo ng hindi tayo kinukonsulta! Kung alam ko lang na ganito ang gagawin nila dapat ginawa kong per project ang terms ng contract mo.” _

 

Sa totoo lang, ayaw ni Kyungsoo na mamroblema sa mga ganitong bagay pero naiintindihan niya ang manager. Simula’t sapul ay hindi pwedeng hindi nirereview ni Kyungsoo ang istorya ng kanyang magiging proyekto bago siya sumang-ayon. 

 

“May problema ba dun sa project, ate B? Hindi ba maganda?”

 

_ “Typical na rich girl, poor boy na love story pero hindi talaga yun ang focus nitong teleserye. I-bi-build up kayo nitong ka-love team mo.” _

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na nagsimula ng kumain ng niluto niyang lasagna. “Si Jongin Kim ba yan? May pinakita kasi sa akin si Sehun ngayon lang.”

 

Nakuha nito ang atensyon ng best friend niya pero tinaasan lang siya ng kilay at bumalik sa pagkain.

 

_ “So, nakita mo na pala. Gumawa na sila ng press release eh hindi pa nga tayo nag-mi-meeting ng maayos. Anyways, bukas may meeting tayo with the management para idiscuss ito. I’ll pick you up at 8am okay?” _

 

“Okay, ate B. See you. Wag ka na masyado stress, okay?”

 

_ “I’ll try, be. Sabihan mo yang si Sehun Oh na wag ako ubusan kung ano man yang niluto mo. Pupunta lang naman yan dyan para lumamon.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang working title ng bagong teleserye ni Kyungsoo na ang time slot ay bago ang noontime show ay Langit Lupa. Korni talaga kaya sana magbago pa pero mukhang masaya ang management doon. Ipinaliwanag kay Kyungsoo na gagawing parang k-drama format itong project niya. Meron lamang itong 16 episodes. Gustong magexperiment ng S Ent dahil madami na sa audience ngayon ang sawa na sa mga show na taon ang inaabot bago matapos.

 

Sila ay may 3 major shooting sites, isa sa may Quezon City area, isa sa isang unibersidad sa Maynila at hindi mawawala ang out of the country na location. Taiwan ang napili dahil ang character ni Kyungsoo ay fan ng Meteor Garden. Inilahad na din ang schedule para sa kanilang production na tatagal ng humigit-kumulang apat na buwan.

 

“Pero sir, paano naman yung casting? Sigurado ba kayo na maganda ang magiging harmony ng mga artista? Wala ngang audition or ni screen test man lang bago na-finalize ang lahat,” punto ni Baekhyun habang ang kanyang alaga ay tahimik lang na nakikinig sa kanyang tabi.

 

Si Junmyeon Kim, Executive Producer, ang nagpaliwanag. “The director knew from the start na Kyungsoo fits the role of the female lead. There was no question that this will be her first project this year. We did hold an audition, FYI, but we wanted to keep it under the wraps kasi we only want dedicated people to work on this project. We only gave out minimal information and didn’t disclose na Kyungsoo will take part in this. Experiment siya, after all, and we want the best results as much as possible.”

 

“I will be honest, I was the one who picked the male lead, Jongin Kim. It was not because he won the Dance Universe pero isa siya sa mga nag-turn up for the audition, kahit na he’s kind of blind sa buong project. He has potential and I won’t deny that I know of the people linking them together and we thought bakit hindi? They have good chemistry kahit sa edited pictures lang.”

 

“Rest assured na we did not do this na bara-bara. Every decision made wasn’t thought overnight and the whole production team really believes sa success ng project na to.”

 

Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan sila ng kanyang alaga at nagkaintindihan na. Sincere naman si Mr. Kim sa maikling talumpati niya. Sinigurado lang ni Baekhyun na simula sa araw na iyon, dapat ay abisuhan na sila ng production team sa lahat ng mga activities na may kinalaman kay Kyungsoo.

 

Kaya naman makalipas ang isang linggo, nandoon ulit si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang manager sa S Ent office para sa screen test. Sa araw din na yun makikilala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang magiging ka-love team. Dinala siya sa kanyang assigned na dressing room para ayusan siya. Mabuti na lamang at ang fashion sense ng kanyang character ay hindi nalalayo sa kanya. Kahit mayaman siya sa palabas na ito, simple lang siya mag-ayos. Matapos ang light makeup, buhok na kinulot ng kaunti sa dulo, at puting off-shoulder na dress, hinatid na siya ni Baekhyun sa studio kung saan magaganap ang screen test.

 

Medyo madami ang tao sa loob pero may kanya-kanyang ginagawa. Ngunit napahinto lahat nung napatingin sila sa pumasok sa pintuan. Agad na bumati si Kyungsoo sa lahat pero nanatili silang tahimik hanggang sa umubo si Baekhyun para kunin ang atensyon nila. Napairap na lang ang manager sa mga napanganga ng pumasok si Kyungsoo sa studio. Hindi pa din pala sanay ang mga taong to na makakita ng mala-anghel na kagandahan times two.

 

Syempre siya yung isa.

 

“Good morning,” bati sa kanila ni Junmyeon. “You look really pretty, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Thank you po,” sagot ni Kyungsoo na medyo namumula ang tenga. Hindi na bago sa kanya ang matawag ng maganda, sa tagal niya sa industriya. Subalit, hindi pa din siya sanay na tumanggap ng mga papuri, nahihiya pa din siya kaya namumula ang tenga niya. Buti na lang at nakalugay ang kanyang buhok kaya nakatago.

 

“This way,” turo ni Junmyeon sa isang sulok kung saan may ilang mga upuan. Meron ding isang matangkad na lalaking nakatalikod sa kanila na andoon. May dagdag na kabang naramdaman si Kyungsoo. Sana pala hindi na lang niya pinanuod ang mga performances ni Jongin sa Dance Universe.

 

Hindi maikakaila na deserve ni Jongin na matawag na Top Dancer of the Universe (o KK, short for King Kai na bansag sa kanya ng kanyang mga fans. Kai kasi ang screen name nya sa DU). Bawat hagod at indak sa saliw na iba’t ibang tugtugin, talaga namang nakakadala ang mga performance ni Jongin. Malakas ang stage presence niya kaya naman hindi pwedeng hindi ka mapapatingin sa kanya hanggang matapos ang kanyang sayaw.

 

At ang kanyang famous na sexy smirk na hindi nawawala sa performance niya kapag slow and sensual ang piece na sinasayaw niya.

 

Never niyang aaminin pero halos hindi matapos panoorin ni Kyungsoo ang mga performance na iyon ng walang break. Hindi niya kinakaya ang epekto ng mga mata ni King Kai sa kanya.

 

Ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo magkacrush sa mga local na artista (kahit hindi pa siya nagkaroon ng nobyo, nagkaroon na din naman siya ng mga puppy crush) pero mukhang magiging exception ang bago niyang leading man. Pwera na lang kung mayabang at hindi maganda ang ugali nito, gaya ng sabi doon sa ilang mga kumento na nabasa niya tungkol kay Jongin Kim.

 

“Kyungsoo, I know na medyo unconventional ang casting natin but meet Jongin Kim. Jongin, meet Kyungsoo Do,” panimula ni Junmyeon. Agad namang humarap ang binata at ang unang napansin ni Kyungsoo ay ang malaking bear na nasa sweater niya. Sunod na nagtama ang kanilang mga mata pero hindi nakita ni Kyungsoo ang fierce look na parating suot ni Jongin sa dance floor.

 

Iniabot ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay na may mahiyaing ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. “Nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang fan mo ako eh.”

 

Ang Jongin Kim na nasa harap niya ay sobrang layo sa KK na napanuod niya. Si King Kai ay malakas ang karisma, nakakahalina at kaakit-akit. Itong si Jongin… ang unang naisip ni Kyungsoo ay siguro masarap siya yakapin.

 

Bago pa maging awkward ang lahat, inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng kanyang makakapareha at ngumiti. “Nice to meet you too, Jongin. I must say na fan mo din ako.”

 

Wala talagang balak si Kyungsoo na sabihin ‘yon. Nilaglag na lang siya ng sariling niyang bibig at malamang pati ang mga traydor niyang tenga dahil ramdam niya ang pag-init nila sa hiya. Napangiti siya ng tipid at binitiwan na ang mas malaking kamay ng dancer.

 

Pumalakpak ng isang beses ang kanilang executive producer na may malaking ngiti. “We still have a few minutes before mag start ang screen test. We are still waiting for Direk JD kaya naman we’ll leave you muna to get to know each other a bit? Tara Baekhyun at Minseok, meron din akong need iclarify with you.”

 

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na naroon din pala ang manager ni Jongin na si Minseok Kim. Agad siyang bumati dito pero nginitian lang siya ng manager at sinabing  _ okay lang, Kyungsoo. Next time. _ Si Baekhyun naman ay binati din ni Jongin na ang tanging sinabi lang ay  _ alagaan mo yan ha _ .

 

Syempre medyo awkward. Unang beses pa lang nila magkita at naging bukas na sila sa paghanga sa isa’t-isa. Pinaupo muna siya ni Jongin bago ito kumuha ng sariling upuan para itabi sa kanya. Hindi naman masyadong malapit pero naconscious pa din si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya siyang tingnan ang dancer sa tabi niya pero pag natataon na napapatingin siya, halata na gusto nitong makipagusap pero mukhang hindi din niya alam ang kanyang sasabihin.

 

Si Kyungsoo ang di hamak na mas may experience sa kanilang dalawa kaya nilakasan niya ang loob para mauna ng magsalita. Wala na dapat talab ang hiya sa kanya sa tagal na niyang artista. Hindi ito ang unang beses kaya kahit papaano alam na niya ang mga tanong na pwedeng makapagsimula ng kanilang usapan.

 

“Jongin, may binigay na ba silang instructions sayo?”

 

Agad na tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at napakamot sa batok. “Sundin lang daw natin ang sasabihin nila direk JD. Kung maganda daw ang kalalabasan, gagamitin na daw nila yun para sa mga posters at promos.”

 

Love team sila sa project na to kaya naman dapat magmukha silang kumportable sa isa’t-isa. Hindi na magugulat si Kyungsoo kung sasabihan sila na magtitigan na parang in love sila o kaya naman magkayakap pero magkatinginan pa din. Hindi din malabo na paglalapitin ang mga mukha nila hanggang sa hininga na lang ang pagitan ng kanilang mga labi.

 

Nagawa na lahat ni Kyungsoo ang mga iyan pero ang bago ngayon ay may crush siya sa leading man niya. Mukhang mas kailangan nila ng practice dahil sa kaba na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan niya lang siguro masanay.

 

“Okay lang ba na hiramin ko kamay mo?”

 

“Sige?” punong-puno ng pagtataka ang binata sa tanong niya pero nilapit pa din niya ang kamay kay Kyungsoo. Huminga munang malalim ang aktres bago hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin, marahan sa umpisa hanggang sa lumapat ang kanyang mga daliri sa pagitan ng mga daliri ng binata.

 

May pagka kayumanggi ang balat ni Jongin habang ang kay Kyungsoo at kasing puti ng gatas. Halos masakop ng kamay ni Jongin ang mas maliit na kamay niya. Magkaiba pero maganda.

 

“Kyungsoo, sorry. Medyo mabilis mamawis kamay ko,” akma namang kukunin ni Jongin ang kamay niya pero hinila ito pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay lang kabahan, Jongin. Okay lang din. Ilang holding hands din ang gagawin natin habang shooting. Isipin mo na lang practice to,” sabay higpit sa kanyang kapit.

 

Buti na lang at medyo narelax ang bagong ka-love team niya. Ilang segundo ang nakalipas ng maramdaman niya na may marahang gumuguhit sa likod ng kanyang palad. Nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya ng mas may tapang, may determinasyon. May konting pasilip kay Kai na pamilyar na si Kyungsoo.

 

Biglang uminit kahit malakas ang aircon sa studio.

 

“Pwede mo ba akong tulungan din mamaya? First time ko kasi ‘to at ayoko din namang mapahiya ka because of me.”

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo habang pinapaalala sa sarili na trabaho to at isa siyang professional na may 19 years of experience. Hindi mahirap na tulungan si Jongin. Sanay na si Kyungsoo dito. Ilan na din ang mga nakatambal niya sa mga dati niyang projects. Pilit niyang inaalala ang mga dapat gawin pero ang hirap hindi tumingin sa mga mata ni Jonign.

 

“O-of course. Dapat lang kumportable ka…”

 

“Ikaw ba, Kyungsoo? Parang nanlamig yung kamay mo.”

 

Gusto na sapakin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Dapat siya ang mag-lead sa kanila ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang experience pero nagpapaapekto siya sa kanyang emosyon. Pero hindi siya magtatagal sa showbiz at acting kung hindi siya magaling.

 

Isang buntong-hininga lang at ayos na siya. Kalmado at nakangiti na. “Oo naman…”

 

“Okay, team. Final prep na at magsisimula na tayo in five minutes,” dumating na pala si direk JD at naglalakad na siya papunta sa kanyang mga bida. “Kyungsoo, most beautiful! Mukhang ready na kayo nitong si Jongin Kim ah,” sabay beso sa makabila niyang pisngi.

 

Nakatrabaho na ni Kyungsoo si direk Jongdae Kim, JD for short, sa isang pelikula mga dalawang taon na ang nakararaan. Isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang project na to dahil gusto niyang katrabaho ang direktor. “Medyo nakapag-usap na po kami.”

 

Hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na kumalas ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanya nung binati niya ang direktor. “Kayo na pong bahala sa akin,” ani niya.

 

“You’re in good hands, Jongin. Ako bahala sayo pero tingin ko wala naman ako masyadong gagawin dahil sa galing ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pwedeng hindi ka madadala.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maganda ang naging resulta ng screen test. Sigurado na ang buong production team na ang Langit Lupa ang magiging next big thing ng S Ent. Hindi magkamayaw ang buong studio noong sumalang na sa camera si Kyungsoo at Jongin pagkatapos ng kanilang mga solo shots. Pinatayo muna silang magkatabi. Wala pa naman silang ginagawa pero lumalakas na ang bulong-bulungan sa studio. Papalapit nang papalapit na din sila sa maliit na set.

 

Sumunod ay sinabihan silang tumingin sa isa’t-isa na para bang sobrang saya nilang magkasama pero nakaharap ang katawan sa camera. Kinailangan tumingala ni Kyungsoo ng kaunti dahil ballet shoes ang pinasuot sa kanya. Si Jongin naman ay yumuko para magtagpo ang kanilang mga titig. Naunang ngumiti si Kyungsoo, ang mga labi niya ay nagkorteng puso na sinuklian naman ni Jongin ng isang matamis na ngiti na may kasamang ningning ng mga mata.

 

Hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang kinilig.

 

Noong pinaghawak ulit sila ng kamay at sinabihan na mag-usap, hindi na nagatubili si Jongin na kunin ang kamay niya. Lumapit ang binata kay Kyungsoo at bumulong, “Okay ka pa?”

 

Na-touch si Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng mga kapareha niya, si Jongin lang ang nangamusta sa kanya. Yung iba nagtanong ng mga tanong na galing slum book. Ang iba naman ay nagsimula na magkwento tungkol sa buhay nila. Unti-unting naging panatag ang loob niya at nawala na din ang effort niyang umacting. Ang kailangan lang naman nilang gawin ay magmukhang magkasintahan na kung tutuusin ay hindi na mahirap dahil may tunay na hugot na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay pa. Ikaw ba?” kusang umangat ang kamay niya para ayusin ang ilang pirasong buhok na nakatikwas. “Hindi ka na ba naiilang?”

 

Biglang ngumuso si Jongin at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na parang tumigil ang mundo.  _ Napakacute _ . Umiling ito bago sumagot, “Hindi na. Actually masaya ako.”

 

“Talaga? Bakit naman?”

 

Biglang nilapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo at malokong ngumiti. “Masaya ako kasi iniisip kong girlfriend nga kita. Sarap pala sa feeling nun.”

 

Napatawa si Kyungsoo at pinilit ngumiti kahit ang lakas ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib. “Lumabas na din yung kulit mo. Maloko ka din pala.”

 

“Pero hindi kita lolokohin.”

 

This time, napahalakhak na si Kyungsoo, halos mawala na ang mga mata niya. “Ang korni mo.”

 

“Ang ganda mo naman.”

 

“At ikaw, bolero.”

 

Parang dumaan lang ang oras. Ang mga sumunod na ipinagawa sakanila ay nabigyan din ng mga papuri. Saktong sakto si Kyungsoo sa loob ng mga yakap ni Jongin at perfect height si Kyungsoo para walang effort na umakbay si Jongin sa kanya o kaya naman ipatong ang ulo niya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Pero bago nangyari ang mga iyon, tinanong siya ni Jongin kung okay lang ba sa kanya na gawin ang mga iyon.

 

Ilang beses na din siyang sinabihan ni Kyungsoo na kahit hindi na siya magtanong. Lalo lang nadagdagan ng rason si Kyungsoo para lumalim pa ang crush niya sa kanyang ka-love team.

 

Nagsabi na si direk JD na pack-up na kaya naman nagpasalamat na si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng staff at last but not the least, kay Jongin.

 

“Thank you, Jongin. I’m looking forward na makatrabaho ka. I like you.”  _ Hindi lang as a co-actor, pati in a personal way pero hindi mo na kailangang malaman ‘yon _ .

 

_ At least, not now. _

 

“Thank you din, Kyungsoo. Magaan kang ka-work kahit na ahead ka sa akin ng madaming taon sa pag-acting. Buti na lang talaga sinunod ko yung horoscope ko noong araw ng audition.”

 

“Ha?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Umiling si Jongin at ngumiti. Ang ganda ng mga ipin niya at na highlight din ang kanyang magandang panga. “Basta, mahabang kwento at mukhang kailangan mo ng umalis,” tumuro siya sa kanilang kanan kung saan papunta si Baekhyun sa direksyon nila. “Pero kung gusto mo, pwede kong ikwento sayo through text? Messenger? O Viber?”

 

Hindi napigilang matawa ni Kyungsoo pagkalabas ni Jongin ng cellphone niya na agad din naman niyang kinuha at nilagay ang number niya. Nagselfie na din siya para sa contact icon niya bago ibinalik sa may-ari ang telepono na napanganga sa mga nangyari.

 

“Magpakilala ka ha? Kung hindi ibblock ko yung number mo,” ngumisi si Kyungsoo bago patakbong sinalubong ang manager, damang-dama niya muli ang init ng kanyang mga tenga.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_CAPRICORN (22 December - 20 January)_ **

_ Ngayong araw bubukas ang pintuan at bubuhos ang kaligayahan! Magtiwala ka lang. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Hoy mga bakla! Narinig niyo na ba ang latest?” _

 

_ “Tsaa ba yan?” _

 

_ “Spill mo na yan, sis!” _

 

_ “Kaya ko nga inopen kasi ikukwento ko talaga. Anyway, blind item ito.” _

 

_ “Blind item? Meron nanaman bang bagong kasapi ang federasyon pagtapos ni Mr. Chin?” _

 

_ “Gaga. Hindi nga beki yung si Mr. Chin. May jowa yun na related din sa chin---” _

 

_ “Ito na ba yung tsaa? Clue pa dun sa jowa niya!” _

 

_ “Teka, teka. Hindi si Mr. Chin ang blind item ko. Next week na lang siya.” _

 

_ “Ang dami mong kuda, beshie. Sabihin mo na yang blind item mo!” _

 

_ “Epal kasi kayo. Ayaw niyo akong patapusin. Hay. Osige eto na. Sinetchi ang dalawang artista na parehong magbibida sa isang bagong serye na mukhang wala pa ngang camera ay mag-jowa na kung umasta?” _

 

_ “Ano ba yan wala na bang ibang clue? Simula pa lang ng taon, madaming shows pa ang magsisimula, bakla.” _

 

_ “Sa totoo lang bet ko tong dalawang to kaya ayaw ko ijinx. Isang clue lang ang ibibigay ko.” _

 

_ “KJ nito. Oh dali na ano nang clue?” _

 

_ “Katipunan.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dalawang linggo ang nakalipas bago muling nagkita si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ngunit sa loob ng mga panahong iyon, wala namang humpay ang paguusap ng dalawa sa chat. Kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano at pagpapalitan ng mga picture, kadalasan ang mga alaga nilang aso at kay Jongin naman, parati niyang pinagmamalaki ang mga pamangkin sa kanyang ka-love team.

 

Napansin kaagad ni Sehun na parang may iba sa best friend niya at wala pang tatlong araw, nalaman na din niya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Nakilala na pala nitong si Sehun si Jongin sa isang modelling gig niya at sigurado siya na si Jongin ay pasok sa mga type ni Kyungsoo. Hindi umamin si Kyungsoo syempre pero ang kinang sa mga mata niya ay sapat na.

 

Pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa conference room kung saan naka-schedule ang kanilang script read-through, sinalubong siya kaagad ni Jongin at binati ng halik sa pisngi. Namula at nagulat si Kyungsoo pero napangiti siya. Isa ‘yong magandang surpresa.

 

“Hindi niyo pa kailangang umacting na parang magjowa,” singit ni Baekhyun. “Mamaya na yan mga be.”

 

Si Jongin naman ang namula at binati ang manager ni Kyungsoo. Naglakad na sila papunta sa mga upuan na nakahanda sa kanila. Nang makita ni Kyungsoo na magkatabi ang pangalan nila ni Jongin, pinigilan niyang ngumiti ng malaki. Pinaupo muna siya ng binata bago umayos ng upo sa tabi niya.

 

“Soo, medyo kinakabahan ako. Ako lang newbie dito sa prod eh,” pag-amin ni Jongin ng pabulong. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo, nakapatong ang siko sa kanang arm rest ng upuan ng aktres. “Paano kung magkamali ako?”

 

Hinarap siya ni Kyungsoo, ni hindi alintana na halos wala ng naghihiwalay sa personal space nila. Pangalawang beses pa lang nila nagkita pero ganito na siya kakumportable sa kapareha. Siguro nga effective ang walang humpay nilang pag-ch-chat to get to know each other ng mas mabuti. “Ilang araw ka na nagpapractice, Jongin. Don’t worry. Hindi naman kailangan kabisado mo na yung script agad.”

 

Maya-maya pa ay may dumating na isa pang miyembro ng cast, si Chanyeol Park na magiging ka-love triangle nila. Walang drama kung walang love triangle.

 

Nagkasama na sa isang project itong si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol before pero wala silang naging eksena na magkasama. Nagkikita lang sila tuwing may party ang buong prod team at hanggang hi at hello lang din naman sila. Ganun din ulit ang nangyari pagtapos batiin ni Chanyeol ang mga staff na nandoon.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo. Long time no see,” iniabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya for a handshake pero biglang may sumulpot na mahabang braso sa peripheral ng aktres.

 

“Jongin, pare. Nice to meet you,” medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo kasi mas malapit na pala si Jongin sa kanya, halos magkadikit na ang likod niya at dibdib ng dancer.

 

Nagshake hands ang dalawa habang tumatawa si Chanyeol. “Pre, don’t worry. Actually, alam mo ba kung nasaan si Baek?”

 

Ah, oo nga pala. Malakas ang tama nitong si Chanyeol sa manager ni Kyungsoo. Isa din sa mga rason kaya hindi sila talaga nagkakausap. Mas gustong kausap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kung saan nakaupo si Baekhyun at kausap si Minseok. Agad na lumakad ang isa pang aktor at sakto namang napatingin ang manager ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa lalaking papalapit.

 

Napunta na ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa may pintuan, kung saan pumasok ang dalawang pamilyar na tao at agad siyang napatayo at halos mapatakbo. Ang mga kararating lang ay ang mag-asawang Song, Joongki at Hye Kyo, na magiging parents niya for this project.

 

“Nak! How are you?” sinalubong siya ng yakap ng nakatatanda. Malapit siya sa mag-asawang Song dahil sila din ang gumanap na mga magulang niya sa huli niyang pelikula. Inalagaan siya ng dalawa na parang tunay na anak.

 

“I’m good, mom,” sagot ni Kyungsoo habang humiwalay para yakapin naman si Joongki na inaabangan na siya. “Musta, dad?”

 

Ginulo ng kanyang on-screen dad ang kanyang buhok. Buti na lang at nilugay niya ito para madaling suklayin lang ng mga daliri niya. “Dad naman.”

 

“Nak, alam mo bagay kayo nung ka-love team mo,” biro ni Joongki habang naglalakad na sila palapit sa mga upuan. Ang mag-asawa ay nakaupo sa opposite side nila Kyungsoo. “Pero mabait ba?”

 

“Good morning po, Jongin Kim po. Looking forward po na makatrabaho kayo,” tumayo din pala si Jongin at ngayon ay nasa harap na ng mga Song. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ngumiti habang mukhang pinagpapawisan na si Jongin sa kaba. And to think na hindi pa ito ang meeting with her real parents.

 

_ Ano daw? _

 

“Ang gwapong bata naman nito,” tinapik ni Hye Kyo ang pisngi ng binata na kinahiya naman ni Jongin. Halatang namula siya kaya napatawa na lang ang on-screen nanay ni Kyungsoo. “Aalagaan mo ‘tong si Soo, ha? Favorite nyan churros with white chocolate dip.”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Hindi naman pihikan ‘tong si Soo. Mahilig kumain yan, yun nga lang medyo mahal ang taste,” gatong pa ni Joongki na ginulo ulit ang buhok ng anak-anakan na nakatulis na ang nguso.

 

“Dad pati ba ikaw?”

 

Natawa si Jongin at mukhang nawala na ang kaba niya. “‘Wag po kayo magalala, hindi ko po gugutumin si Kyungsoo.”

 

Gusto na malusaw ng aktres. Halata na inaasar na siya ng tatlo niyang kasama kaya padabog siyang nag-kiss sa pisngi ng kanyang on-screen mom and dad at naglakad na pabalik sa upuan niya. Ready na din siya na bigyan ng silent treatment itong si Jongin. Kanina lang siya yung sobrang hindi mapakali tapos biglang kaya na niyang mangasar?

 

Hindi naman galit si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya lang siya kasi… Basta, lahat naman ng tao sigurado naramdaman to noong nagka-crush din sila. Pagkaupo niya ay meron na kaagad siyang katabi at inilapit nito ang upuan niya sa upuan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman sumiksik ang dalaga sa left side niya. Siguro si Chanyeol na lang kakausapin niya tutal best friends naman sila sa kwento. Pwede na sila magpractice kahit next month pa talaga ang start ng shooting.

 

Merong sumusundot sa tagiliran niya kaya inusog na niya ang upuan niya palayo hanggang sa mabangga yung upuan para kay Chanyeol. Kaso yung makulit mukhang umusog din at tinawag na siya. “Soo, uy galit ka ba?”

 

Humarap siya ng kaunti kay Jongin pero nilihis din niya kaagad ang tingin. Masyado kasi malapit mukha niya at sobrang nakakadistract. Gusto muna magtampo ni Kyungsoo kahit saglit lang. Bakit? Wala lang. Pero pag kinulit niyo siya, gusto niya kasi malaman kung hanggang saan siya lalambingin nitong katabi niya. May pagka-assumera din tong si Kyungsoo pero gusto niya na din kasi malinawan.

 

Gusto niya malinawan kung hahayaan niya lang ba yung feelings niya o babarahin na niya habang maaga pa.

 

Dalawang sundot sa braso niya. “Soo, sorry na. ‘Wag ka na magalit. Hindi naman kita gusto asarin eh. Ayaw ko naman isnob sila Sir Joongki.”

 

“I’m not mad,” tipid niyang sagot pero halata naman na hindi siya completely  _ not mad _ . 

 

Pero medyo nagsisi siya kasi nagback-off na si Jongin pagkatapos huminga ng malalim. Narinig din niya ang marahan na pag-usog ng upuan ni Jongin pabalik sa dati nitong pwesto. Tumulis ang nguso ni Kyungsoo sa pagkadismaya. Siya din naman itong umasa kaya hindi naman kasalanan ni Jongin na medyo nasaktan ang aktres.

 

May ilang minuto pa naman bago magstart ang read-through at dahil wala na siyang makausap, binuksan na lang niya ang smartphone para magbrowse ng ilang fanpages ng kanyang mga Wings para kahit papaano maaliw naman siya.

 

Wala pang isang minuto ay nagvibrate ang phone niya at lumabas ang notif icon sa bandang taas ng kanyang screen. Absentmindedly, nag-swipe down siya to click the notif at namalayan na lang niya na isa pala itong message from Jongin.

 

_ Please sabihin mo sakin pag pwede na kita kausapin ;( _

 

Dama niya ang lunkgot sa message na yun, siguro dahil na din sa emoji and nakaramdam ang aktres ng konting guilt sa pag-iinarte niya. Bago pa man makapagreact si Kyungsoo, dumating na si direk JD kasama ang gaganap na nanay ni Jongin sa kwento at pinaupo na ang lahat para makapag-start na. May oras naman siguro siyang ayusin ito pagkatapos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Masaya si direk JD sa kinalabasan ng read-through kaya naman niyaya silang lahat ni Sir Junmyeon na magcelebrate, iaadvance na daw nila dahil nakikita na nila na magiging successful ang project na ito.

 

Ang mag-asawang Song ay nagpasabi na sa susunod na lamang sila sasama. Meron ng previous commitment ang dalawa. Nagpunta sa kanila si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam, nagpromise na magtetext sa kanila ng mas madalas kahit na medyo matagal pa bago sila muling magkita para naman sa shooting.

 

Pagbalik niya sa kanyang upuan, nakakumpol na doon ang manager nilang tatlo ni Jongin at Chanyeol, mukhang may pinaguusapang seryoso. Agad siyang pumunta sa tabi ni Baekhyun at nakaramdam ulit ng guilt sa narinig.

 

“Tara na, Jongin. Galante yung si Sir Junmyeon, sayang naman kung hindi ka sasama,” pilit ni Chanyeol.

 

“Medyo nahihiya pa ako eh,” sagot ni Jongin. “Isa pa medyo hindi din maganda pakiramdam ko.”

 

Doon din nila nalaman na hindi pala magaling magsinungaling tong si Jongin Kim. Bakas sa mukha niya na hindi iyon ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang sumama sa pa-celebrate ng kanilang executive producer. Kinalabit siya ni Baekhyun ng may kalakasan at pinandilatan siya ng bahagya.

 

_ Ayusin mo yan _ .

 

Malamang nakita ng manager niya ang mga nangyari kanina. Nakaramdam na din siya ng hiya ng mukhang naintindihan agad ng tatlo pa nilang kasama ang sitwasyon.

 

“Sige pre. Ikaw bahala,” tapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Jongin. “For sure naman welcome na welcome ka doon kaya sunod ka pag nagbago isip mo.”

 

Nauna na siya at ang kanyang manager habang si Baekhyun at Minseok ay nagpapalitan ng silent messages sa kanilang mga mata. Kita lahat ni Kyungsoo yun at kahit hindi niya naintindihan lahat, alam niya kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin.

 

“Kuya Minseok, ate B, una na kayo. May sasabihin lang ako kay Jongin.”

 

Tumango ang manager ni Jongin at bago pa sumunod si Baekhyun sa kanya, marahan niyang pinalo ang pwet ng alaga bilang paalala at good luck na din. Tinawag sila ni direk JD dahil ilan na lang silang naiwan sa loob ng room pero sumenyas sa kanya si Baekhyun at natawa na lang ang direktor.

 

“Punta ka na doon, Kyungsoo,” biglang nagsalita si Jongin. Medyo nagulat ang aktres, sana hindi nahalata. Pinagmasdan niyang mabuti ang makaka-love team at nadala siya sa lungkot ng mga mata nito. Parang batang inagawan ng candy. “Sa… sa susunod na lang kami sasama ni kuya Seok.”

 

_ Bakit biglang Kyungsoo nanaman. _ Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano magsosorry. Dapat nga ba siya magsorry eh siya nga yung unang nagtampo? Wala din namang dapat ipagsorry si Jongin kasi wala naman siyang masamang ginawa. So paano na lang sila?

 

May naalala bigla si Kyungsoo sa isang eksena na nagawa na niya noon. Parang ganito din ang setting, may nagtatampo at pareho nilang hindi alam ang gagawin. Yung isa takot na magsalita dahil baka may masabi siyang tuluyang ikagalit ng isa. Nakasulat noon sa script na hahawakan ng kanyang leading man ang kamay niya at yayayain siyang lumabas at doon sa restaurant na pinuntahan nila, doon nila napagusapan ang problema, kung kelan busog na sila at wala ng awkwardness sa pagitan nila.

 

Walang idea si Kyungsoo kung effective din ba yun sa real life pero wala naman na siyang ibang choice. Tumatakbo ang oras at ayaw naman niyang magpaimportante. Higit sa lahat, ayaw naman niyang maging malungkot itong si Jongin nang dahil lang sa kanyang reaksyon kanina.

 

Kaya naman hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip na kunin ang kaliwang kamay ng binata at hawakan ito ng mahigpit. Ginawa na din nila ito nung screen test pero mas kinakabahan siya ngayon. At dahil sinabi ni Jongin na hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya, hinawakan na din ni Kyungsoo ang noo niya para malaman kung may sinat siya. Hindi naman siya mainit pero halata na pumula ang mukha ng dancer. Nahiya na din siya kaya naman tinanggal na niya ang kamay sa noo ni Jongin pero hindi ang hawak niya sa kamay nito.

 

“Sigurado ka bang masama pakiramdam mo? ‘Lika na, sama ka na, please?”

 

Overkill na siguro ang pagpapacute niya dahil lalong namula si Jongin at umiwas ng tingin, pero humigpit ang hawak sa kamay niya. Maya maya pa nakasingit na ang mga daliri niya sa pagitan ng mga dailri ni Jongin. At nalaman ni Kyungsoo na panalo na siya noong binitiwan ni Jongin ang isa niyang kamay pero magkahawak padin sila sa isa pa.

 

“Sige na po sasama na. Malakas ka sakin eh.”

 

Si Jongin na ang nag-lead sa kanila papunta sa parking lot. Wala ng nagsalita sa kanila pero naging mas malinaw na ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo. Sinabayan ni Jongin ang mas maliliit niyang hakbang para hindi sila magkalayo. Ilang minuto pa at dumating na sila sa parking lot pero wala na silang naabutan pa doon maliban sa sasakyan ni Jongin.

 

Tatawagan na ni Kyungsoo ang manager na nangiwan sa kanya pero meron na pala siyang iniwang text message.

 

_ si kuya minseok na nagdrive ng kotse. Kay jongin ka na sumabay. Ingat ha? Go directly to racks timog _

 

Bumitiw si Jongin sa kamay niya at muntik na niyang tuluyang awayin ito pero kinuha lang pala niya ang susi na mukhang nakalagay sa ilalim ng kotse niya. “Don’t worry, Soo. Safe naman ako magdrive. Tara? O bakit namumula ka? Mainit ba?”

 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang init ng pisngi niya hindi dahil mainit kundi dahil muntik na niyang awayin si Jongin dahil binitiwan ang kamay niya? Masyado na siyang clingy at nakakahiya talaga. Gusto niya yung feeling na hawak ang kamay ni Jongin pero wala siya karapatang idemand yun. “W-wala naman. Let’s go?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi pamilyar sa mga lugar si Kyungsoo dahil una, hindi naman talaga siya nagddrive. Pangalawa, nasanay na siyang natutulog sa biyahe dahil kapag meron siyang mga shoots, dun na lang siya nakakabawi ng tulog. Hinayaan na lang niya si Jongin, tutal may Waze naman kung hindi niya alam kung saan sila pupunta.

 

Pagkalabas nila ng parking lot, lumiko pa kanan si Jongin pero hindi naman siya nag-waze. Nanahimik na lang si Kyungsoo at nag-isip kung ano ang pwede nilang pagusapan. Ayaw naman niyang maging awkward sila after na maging slightly okay. (Siguro naman kasi nagholding hands na sila hanggang sa parking lot diba?)

 

After a few minutes, biglang huminto ang sasakyan sa tapat ng isang commercial buidling. Hindi namalayan si Kyungsoo na sobrang quiet niya for the past few minutes, baka nainis na ng tuluyan si Jongin sa kanya. Pag tingin niya sa binata, nakangiti naman ito. Buti na lang.

 

“Soo, dito ka muna may bibilhin lang ako.”

 

Isang mahinang  _ okay _ at ngiti naman ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo. Dali-daling bumaba si Jongin at sinundan niya ito ng tingin hanggang sa pumasok ito sa isang flower shop. Madaming mga bagay na ang naglaro sa utak niya kasama na ang mga tanong na  _ bakit bibili si Jongin ng flowers? Para kanino yung flowers? Para saan? _

 

Pagbukas ng pintuan sa may driver’s seat, meron agad bumungad na isang bouquet ng puting bulaklak na hindi pamilyar kay Kyungsoo pero mabango. Kaso bakit hindi sa likod nilagay ni Jongin? Ipapahawak ba niya yun kay Kyungsoo para hindi masira sa biyahe? Paano na lang kung para sa iba yung mga flowers? Naisip pa lang niya may kirot na siyang nararamdaman sa dibdib niya.

 

“Soo, kunin mo na. Medyo ngalay na ako eh.”

 

Parang auto-pilot na agad kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung bouquet. Ang ganda, ang bango at ang sayang din. Tinago na muna niya ang phone nya sa loob ng maliit niyang body bag para mahawakan ng maayos ang mga bulaklak. Pinatong niya ito sa kanyang mga hita para hindi masyadong mauga.

 

Sobrang tahimik, nakakabingi. “Uhm, anong mga flowers to, Jongin?” tanong niya. Mukhang malapit na sila kasi meron ng natatanaw na Racks si Kyungsoo at nagmenor nadin ang kanyang gwapong driver.

 

“Gardenias ‘yan. Maganda ba?”

 

At nakapagpark na nga si Jongin. Binaling niya ang tingin kay Kyungsoo sa nakakunot ang noo habang nakatingin sa mga bulaklak sa kamay nya. “Yes. M-maganda sila.”

 

“Sure ka ba? Lukot yung mukha mo oh.”

 

Not aware naman si Kyungsoo na nakasimangot na pala siya kaya naman inayos niya muna yung expression niya bago humarap sa kasama. Ang bango ng itsura ni Jongin today. Naka-puting button down shirt siya at khaki na skinny pants. Literal din na mabango siya, hindi matapang yung pabango niya unlike what most guys use.

 

Ayan nanaman siya, getting lost sa mga thoughts niya. “No, really. They’re pretty. Tara na?” Siguro hindi pa ‘to ang araw para pag-usapan ang mga gusto niyang pag-usapan. Nauna na si Jongin bumaba at patakbong pumunta sa side niya para pagbuksan siya. Dahan-dahang bumaba si Kyungsoo kasi mataas tong Montero ni Jongin at hawak padin niya yung bouquet.

 

Pagkababa niya, inilagay niya na yung bouquet sa inupuan niya at sinigurado na hindi yun gugulong pababa. Baka kasi masira bago pa maibigay ni Jongin sa pagbibigyan niya. Pagkaharap niya kay Jongin puno ng pagtataka ang mukha ng binata. Nagtaka na din si Kyungsoo. “May dumi ba ako sa mukha?”

 

Nalungkot nanaman ang mga mata ni Jongin at nagpanic na si Kyungsoo. Akala niya okay na sila? “Uy, bakit?”

 

“Ayaw mo pala talaga yung flowers,” mukmok ni Jongin at tuluyan ng yumuko at tumingin sa mga paa niya. Para silang ewan dun sa parking ng Racks. May mga dumadaan at mukhang nakikilala nila si Kyungsoo pero hindi naman pwedeng iwan niya lang si Jongin.

 

“Gusto ko yung flowers, Jongin. Dapat ko ba dalhin? Nasa loob ba yung pagbibigyan mo?” muntik na siya pumiyok. “Hindi ko kasi alam, ayaw ko lang masira kaya iniwan ko sa kotse.”

 

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga at si Jongin naman ang kumuha sa kamay niya. Tapos ayan nanaman yung mga mata niya na parang nanglulusaw. “Soo para sa’yo yung flowers. Peace offering ko ‘yun tsaka tatanong ko na din sana kung pwede kita ligawan officially.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And cut! Good take everyone! Let’s have a 30-minute break. May nagpadala  _ nanaman _ ng food truck so enjoy!”

 

“Ano nanaman kaya pinadala ni lover boy today,” biro ni Joongki habang papunta sa direksyon kung saan usually nakaset-up ang mga pagkain nila. Malokong ngiti naman ang binigay ni Hye Kyo bago sumunod sa asawa. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo pero hindi na niya tinago ang kanyang ngiti. Masugid talagang nanliligaw sa kanya ang ka-love team simula noong unang pagbigay sa kanya ng mga bulaklak.

 

Kahit hindi niya kagad pinayagan si Jongin pagkatanong nito, pagkatapos niyang malaman ang meaning ng Gardenias sa google, hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip pa. Parati pa din silang magka-chat at minsan video call pag may oras sila. Nakalabas na din sila para kumain ng mga ilang beses na dahil alam nila na hindi na magiging maluwag ang mga schedule nila during production.

 

At nagsimula na nga ang shooting nila mga three days ago pero pangatlong beses na din itong pagpapadala ni Jongin ng food truck, palibhasa the following week pa ang schedule ng scenes niya.

 

Pagtupad daw nya yun sa promise sa mag-asawang Song.

 

Sumunod na din siya sa kainan dahil naamoy na niya ang nakakatakam na churros galing sa set. Hindi nga siya nagkamali nang makita ang mini-truck ng Churros Queen na naka-park sa labas. Nagmadali na siya maglakad noong makita niya si Baekhyun na nauna na.

 

Hindi niya napansin yung lalaking may hawak na maliit na bouquet ng churros na nagaabang sa kanya sa sobrang excited niya. Natawa na lang si Jongin at sumunod sa excited na dalagang may malaking hugis-pusong ngiti habang namimili sa menu ng kakainin niya.

 

“Paano naman ‘tong dala ko, sayang naman,” bulong niya kay Kyungsoo nang makalapit na siya. Isang rason bakit gustong-gusto ni Jongin isurprise itong nililigawan niya dahil napakacute niya pag nagugulat. Lumalaki yung mata pero bigla siyang ngunguso at manghahampas pag narealize niya na ginulat siya ng sadya.

 

Hindi hampas kundi kurot sa tagiliran ang inabot ni Jongin today pero okay lang kahit medyo masakit. Inabot na nya ang churros bouquet na hawak niya na kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit ka nanggugulat?”

 

“Hi, Soo. Okay lang ako, pero mas okay na ngayon kasi nakita na kita. Thanks sa pangungumusta.”

 

Naka big smile nanaman si Jongin. Feeling ni Kyungsoo napansin na ni Jongin na may soft spot siya para sa specific na smile na iyan. Nakakainis dahil nagagamit na niya yun at the right times. Gaya ngayon, gusto niya mainis kasi ayaw niyang nagugulat pero hindi na niya kaya.

 

“You don’t have to do this everyday ha?” ni remind niya ang binata.”Pero thank you pa din.”

 

Ang cute nung churros bouquet. Nakalagay yung mga churros sa signature cup ng Churros Queen pero nakabalot siya with pink and white na manipis na papel and secured with a ribbon. Assorted yung flavors na kasama sa bouquet pero yung unang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ay yung color green na matcha flavor.

 

Humangin ng bahagya at dahil busy ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, hindi na niya naprotektahan yung buhok niya. However, si Jongin na ang humawi ng misplaced bangs niya para hindi madikit dun sa ibang churros. “You’re welcome at hindi ako magsasawang gawin ‘to. Everything for my love.”

 

“HA???” nabilaukan si Kyungsoo at muntik na mabitawan ang mga churros niya. Sure, madalas na i-drop ni Jongin ang L-word pero sa chat lang nila. Never pa niyang sinabi out loud.

 

Until now.

 

Kung hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya kapag biglang may pa L-word si Jongin sa chat, paano pa kaya ngayon? Syempre naisip nya na parang masyado pang maaga? They haven’t really known each other ng lubos pero she can say na sincere si Jongin. Hindi din siya nagdisappoint na iparamdam ito sa dalaga. Quality over quantity, ika nga nila.

 

Kung gaano yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya pagnababasa niya yung four-letter word na yun, naging four times din. Parang nawala ang lahat ng ingay sa paligid niya. Ang naiwan na lang ay ang kabog ng puso niya na parang gustong kumawala. Saan papunta? Wala naman nang ibang pupuntahan kundi doon sa taong katapat niya na mukhang inagawan nanaman ng candy. Matulis nanaman yung nguso at nakatingin nanaman sa lupa.

 

Ganyan siya kapag feeling niya may nagawa siya na hindi nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pero hindi pa muna. Kahit sigurado na si Kyungsoo sa isasagot niya, gusto niya din naman na parang isang romantic na eksena kapag sinagot na niya si Jongin. Kaso ayaw din naman niyang planado dahil parang wala yung magical na feeling doon, yung dinidescribe ng lahat ng mga love story na napanuod, nabasa at naganapan na niya.

 

Naniniwala siya na malalaman na lang niya na tama na ang panahon kapag nandoon na sila.

 

Kaya para mawala yung simangot ng higanteng baby, sinubuan na lang niya nung matcha churros na kinakain niya. Yes, sinadya niya na yun mismong churros na yun ang ibigay kay Jongin dahil parang kiniss off na din niya yung pout nung isa. Syempre hindi pa niya kaya gawin directly kaya through churros muna.

 

“Papangit ka niyan, sige ka,” kahit naman never atang mangyayari yun pagdating kay Jongin Kim. “Wag mo kasi akong ginugulat. Hindi ako galit, okay?”

 

Kumagat na si Jongin sa churros and that means na okay na siya. Parang bata tong gwapong bakulaw na to pero cute pa din siya. Wala na atang gagawin itong si Jongin na hindi cute para kay Kyungsoo. (Hindi niya alam kung gaano siya magdudusa after mga ilang buwan kasi nakalimutan niya na si Jongin Kim at King Kai ay iisa).

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang halos kalahati na lang na churros pero inilapit niya din ito sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, gaya ng ginawa ng dalaga. Na gets naman na kaagad ni Kyungsoo kaya pinagbigyan na niya ang baby  niya .

 

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, pareho na silang nakaupo sa isa sa mga mesang nakaset-up at nagkukwentuhan. Parang hindi nauubusan ng tanong itong si Jongin kaya pinapakain na lang siya minsan ni Kyungsoo ng churros para naman makapagpahinga siya kakasagot. Pero gaya ng lahat ng oras na kausap niya ang dancer, masaya si Kyungsoo, lalo na’t napapangiti niya si Jongin kahit sa mga simpleng kwento niya lang.

 

Nageenjoy din siya lalo na kapag namumula si Jongin kapag bigla niyang pupunasan yung churros crumbs sa lips o kaya naman papainumin siya ng lemonade dun sa shared cup nila. Hindi naman pwede na parati na lang siya yung nahihiya dito sa relasyong ‘to.

 

“Last five minutes ha? Magpaalam na yung mga magpapaalam dyan,” sigaw ni direk JD na parang naka-megaphone sa volume. Alam naman ng lahat kung sino ang pinariringgan niya kaya nangantyaw na ang buong prod team sa kanila. Pulang-pula nanaman si Jongin kaya iniligtas na siya ni Kyungsoo, kawawa naman. Tama na yung siya lang.

 

Naglakad sila hanggang palabas ng gate ng bahay kung saan sila nags-shooting, nabanggit kasi ni Jongin na doon na siya nagpark dahil pinapasok yung food truck. Wala pa masyadong nakatira sa village kung saan ang location nila kaya tahimik at ni walang tao sa kalsada paglabas nila.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paglapit ng kamay ni Jongin kaya tinulungan na niya ito. Naging natural na lang sa kanila na mag holding hands kapag may chance. Sa totoo lang, alam naman ni Kyungsoo na asal mag-jowa na talaga sila kung may makakakita sa kanila, hindi pa nga lang official. Pero ito kasi ang way niya na ipaalala kay Jongin na hindi one-sided ang feelings niya. Sa totoo lang hindi din naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano talaga ang ginagawa niya. First time niya mapunta sa ganitong sitwasyon na ang crush niya, may crush sa kanya at nasa ligawan stage na sila kahit anytime willing na siya to take the next step.

 

Hindi mahirap mahalin si Jongin Kim.

 

Pagdating nila sa sasakyan ni Jongin, next thing Kyungsoo knew nakayakap nadin siya sa manliligaw niya. Not the first time at sana madami pa, in the future. Sadly saglit lang kasi ganito naman magb-bye si Jongin sa kanya. Pumasok na si Jongin at agad binuksan ang bintana sa driver’s seat para mas makita ng malinaw si Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa labas at aantayin siyang makaalis bago bumalik sa set.

 

“Bye, Soo. Balik ka na, medyo malayo pa lalakarin mo.”

 

Sasabihin na lang ni Kyungsoo na may sumapi sa kanya ng mga oras na yun kaya naman lumapit siya doon sa bukas na window ng kotse at tinawag ang pangalan ng poging driver. Mas madali kasi ang gagawin niya kapag nakaharap sa kanya si Jongin.

 

Siguro yung sumapi na yon sa kanya ang sign niya na ito na ang tamang oras.

 

Malambot ang mga labi Jongin at may hints pa ng lemonade. Two seconds lang na kiss yun kaya bitin pero hanggang ganun lang katagal ang sapi sa kanya. Hindi na niya nakita pa ang reaksyon ni Jongin dahil tumakbo siya kagad. Nagsimula na din kasing mag-sink in sa kanya na iyon ang first kiss nila at siya pa ang nanguna.

 

_ Ayan, malande _ . Naririnig na niya ang pang-aasar ng manager niya kaya binilisan pa niya ang takbo, baka sakaling malaglag yung memory ng ginawa niya at malimot na niya.

 

Hala may naririnig siya na tumatakbo galing sa direksyon ng kotse ni Jongin kaya lalo binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang pagtakbo.

 

Kaso useless yun kasi una, hindi siya atheletic. Yung pinakamabilis niya, almost average lang yun at wala ding kwenta stamina niya. Pangalawa, yung malamang na humahabol sa kanya, yun athletic yun. Mahaba pa ang biyas kaya naman wala ding silbi ang pagtakbo niya kasi nahabol din siya kaagad ni Jongin na halos walang pawis habang si Kyungsoo halos lumupasay na sa pagod.

 

Lagot siya sa makeup artist niya dahil malamang nalusaw na ang light makeup niya.

 

At ayan na nga si Jongin sa harap niya na parang hindi tumakbo at hinawakan ang mga braso niya. “Soo…”

 

“Teka lang, hinga lang ako ha?” tawad ni Kyungsoo. Hingal pa din kasi siya, buti na lang hawak siya ni Jongin kasi feeling niya wala ng powers mga hita niya. Kaso hindi yata nainform tong athletic na pogi na to na kapag lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo para alalayan siya tumayo with his arm around her waist, mas lalong hindi siya makakahinga.

 

“Ayan kasi takbo takbo ka pa,” asar ni Jongin pero halata na nag-aalala siya. “Bakit ka naman kasi tumakbo?”

 

Ilang inhale at exhale din ang lumipas bago pa bumalik sa normal ang paghinga ng aktres. Nakasandal na siya kay Jongin pero buti na lang mas madali na iiwas ang mukha niya. Nalulunod na kasi siya sa hiya dahil sa ginawa niya. Bakit niya nga ba kasi ginawa yun?

 

“H-hindi ko alam,” ramdam niya ang buong palad ni Jongin na nasa may bewang niya. Pwede naman na siya lumayo kaso wala pa din siyang tiwala sa mga tuhod niya.

 

“Oy, Soo.”

 

Instinct na kasi talaga ni Kyungsoo na lumingon kapag tinatawag siya kaya napatingin siya kay Jongin. Nanigas na siya dahil sa mga mata ni Jongin. Itanong niya kaya minsan kung ninuno ba niya si Medusa o kaya bakit unti-unting lumalapit yung mukha niya kay Kyungsoo maduduling na siya.

 

_ Mama! _

 

“I want to kiss you kasi mahal kita, okay lang ba?”

 

Lumayo si Jongin at lumuwag ang hawak niya kay Kyungsoo. Binibigyan siya ng choice ni Jongin at alam naman niya na walang tamang sagot sa oo o hindi. It’s all up to her. At dahil naman ginusto niya the first time at nabitin siya, wala naman na siyang ibang isasagot.

 

“Yes, please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Magandang gabi sa inyo, Jongin at Kyungsoo at welcome sa Tonight with Kuya Key! Batiin niyo na ang mga fans niyo at ang iba pa nating mga viewers.” _

 

_ “Magandang gabi po, kuya Key at syempre sa pinakamamahal kong Wings! After nito matulog na kayo agad, late na.” _

 

_ “Hello, Crowns! At pati na din sa mga kasama naming magpupuyat na sumusubaybay sa Tonight with Kuya Key. Thank you po for having us here.” _

 

_ “At dahil sabi nga ni Kyungsoo ay late na, diretso na kaagad tayo sa mga tanong. So Langit Lupa will be airing this Monday. Madami ang excited kasi this will be a new format sa mga local dramas dito at pati na din ang trailer! Nadala na kami agad sa ilang 30-second clips pa lang. How do you feel na you’ve worked on this project?” _

 

_ “Masaya ako, kuya Key. I’ve been here for almost two decades na but the management still trusts me with projects, especially with this kind of opportunity to work with mom and dad again at syempre with Jongin.” _

 

_ “Nako, teka ha. Kalma lang kayo, studio audience. Gagamitin ko pa ‘to sa mga susunod na araw. Naloka na sila. At dahil nabanggit mo na din naman itong ka-love team mo, Jongin Kim, how was it to work with the one and only Kyungsoo Do?” _

 

_ “Ang masasabi ko lang po, nalaman ko na ang reason kung bakit ako nandito sa showbiz, kuya Key.” _

 

_ “Itong susunod na tanong feeling ko madaming tao na ang nagaabang ng sagot dito. Kyungsoo Do and Jongin Kim, magka-love team nga din ba kayo off-cam?” _

 

_ “Sa tingin ko ako na po ang dapat sumagot, kuya Key.” _

 

_ “By all means, Jongin. Ano na nga ba ang relationship status niyo nitong Pambansang Anghel ng Pilipinas?” _

 

_ “Girlfriend ko na po si Kyungsoo. Kami na.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ano ba yan, pinapanood mo nanaman yang interview na yan, habs,” puna ni Kyungsoo habang bitbit ang isang bowl ng nachos at garapon ng salsa na kakabili lang nila. Movie night nila pero wala silang gusto sa mga showing na pelikula kaya naman doon na lang sila sa shared apartment nila at magmamarathon ng Weightlifting Fairy. Pero mukhang ginawang pampalipas oras nanaman ng boyfriend ang unang interview nila as boyfriend-girlfriend. “Kabisado mo na yan by heart.”

 

Magtatatlong taon na din ang nakalipas mula noong interview na iyon. Halos ganoon din nang maging successful ang Langit Lupa na nagdala sa kanila ng popularity at production awards at syempre, hindi magiging sila kung hindi sila nagkasama sa project na ‘to. Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil warm ang welcome ng fans niya kay Jongin at generally maganda ang naging response ng general public sa kanila.

 

Hindi natuloy ang pagreretire ni Kyungsoo pagdating ng kanyang 20th anniversary. However, nagcelebrate naman sila ng 1st anniversary ni Jongin noon, kahit na hindi eksakto sa date. Isang taon na din kasi ang suporta sa kanila kaya naman naisip ni Kyungsoo na manatili pa. Besides, gusto pa niyang makatrabaho ang boyfriend.

 

May dalawang movie na silang nagawa na magkasama at countless endorsements na bumuhos din after ng Langit Lupa. Blessing in disguise nga ‘tong sweet at awkward pero talented na si Jongin Kim. Hindi lang naging stable ang dalawa sa career nila, nagkahanap pa sila ng karamay sa isa’t-isa dahil hindi naman puro saya lang ang meron sa showbiz.

 

Bibihira na lang makahanap ng one true love lalo na sa trabaho nila. Madaming magagandang mga mukha, sexy at pasok sa checklist as an ideal partner. Pero para kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, mukhang destiny nga ang nagdala sa kanila kung nasaan man sila ngayon, magkasama, masaya at nagmamahalan.

 

Tumayo si Jongin sa salampak niya sa sofa nila para kunin yung bowl ng nachos. “Ang cute mo kaya dito,” he answered pagkaupo niya ulit. “Sobrang nagblush ka oh. Napakacute.”

 

Isang hampas ang sagot naman ng nobya sa pang-aasar niya. “Alam ko, wag mo na ulitin. Nakakahiya kaya.”

 

“So kinakahiya mo akong boyfriend, ganun?”

 

Hindi ito ang unang beses na pinanood ni Jongin ang nasabing interview. Hindi rin ito ang unang beses na pinagusapan nila ito. In fact, everytime, ganito ang nagiging takbo ng usapan kaya naman umupo na si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang mukha ng boyfriend para sa kiss na siguradong ending nito.

 

“Ayan, inadvance ko na. Sabihin mo na lang kasi na magpapakiss ka para tapos na.”

 

Ngiting  gwapong aso nanaman si Jongin at nagsumiksik sa tagiliran niya pagkaupo. “Naglalambing lang naman. Labyu, habs.”

 

“I love you, too, habs pero iplay mo na yung episode one, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> ayun ahuhuhuhu sorry na kung korni pero since nakarating kayo dito, maraming salamat ^^ give kaisoo more love! kahit wag na masyado tong fic ko.
> 
> Hanggang sa muli! Paalam!


End file.
